Music Challenge
by CrystallizedYouth
Summary: 5 short CanadaXRussia yeah in that order  shounnen-ai stories


Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 5-10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**CanadaXRussia- (yeah in that order) I disclaim everything that has to do with APH**

**Show Me Love – T. A. T. U **

Russia sighed, he was all alone. Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, and even Belarus left him long ago. No one was there to comfort him, to love him. He was all by himself and the loneliness was suffocating.

Canada walked happily down the hall, humming his national anthem. He opened the door slowly.

"Russia, are you in here?" He chimed. His Russian angel was sleeping soundly and Canada walked quietly over to him. He leaned down and lovingly kissed Russia's head, "I love you, Ivan."

The sleeping Russian opened violet eyes to stare into blue-violet eyes. He smiled and kissed Canada passionately, "Thanks for loving me, Matthew." Russia fell back to sleep with Canada in his arms.

**East North Thumberland High – Miley Cyrus **

"I don't like you anymore!" Matthew shouted at Ivan. Matthew slapped Ivan…hard. "We're not in high school anymore. Get over it Ivan!" He stamped out of the Soviet Home and to his plain.

Ivan was left with a bright, red, hand mark on his right cheek. He softly touched it, "Is it really over?"

**Strange and Beautiful (I Put a Spell on You) – Aqualung**

Matthew swiveled his hips to the rhythm of the music. His lips silently mouthed every word.

The timer for his cookies dinged and he skipped over to the oven. Matthew slipped on a pair of mitts. In a millisecond he opened the oven, took out the cookie sheet and set them on the counter. Matthew used his hips to close the oven.

After at least 10 minutes Matthew finally noticed Russia watching him like a hawk. "See anything you like?"

Ivan giggled like a child and walked over to Matthew. He smiled and kissed Matthew. "Yes I do, da."

The little things Matthew did were strange and beautiful in the eyes of his Russian Lover.

**I Hate Everything about You – Three Days Grace**

Russia lay on the ground broken. His lover was looming over him, his knife situated nicely on his throat. Canada put the slightest bit of pressure on the knife and it cut into Russia, making blood dribble down.

"Matthew, plea–" Russia pleaded but was cut off by Canada shouting, "SHUT UP! I don't want to HEAR IT!" Even threw his anger Canada couldn't help but smile a crazy, Russia smile.

_Is this_ _the end for us? Or just for me? _He thought, his eyes pleaded for Canada to forgive him and to take him back. Russia let tears fall silently down his face. His will to fight back had been broken, and he just wanted to die.

**Prelude 12/21 – AFI **

Matthew loved Ivan from the first time he glimpsed the Russian. He would stay with him forever. When, Toris told him that Ivan was in the hospital, Matthew dropped everything and went to his side.

Looking at Ivan, hooked up to all the tubes made his heart break. Ivan's eyes did not open. He did not smile that childish smile everyone feared. Matthew was told there was no hope. Even Natalya, believed that. But he knew he had to take care of him forever.

Six years later, Alfred asked him to come home. But he couldn't. Home was with Ivan, his heart.

"What if he wakes up and I am not here?" He told him sadly.

"I am sorry, Matthew." Everyone was sorry. That's all he ever heard.

Matthew ignored him, tears running down his face, "He will be okay!" Alfred nodded and left him.

When Ivan did open his eyes, he did not know Matthew or anyone. The lights were on but no one was home. But Matthew stayed and took care of him anyways. Because that's what you do when you love someone and Matthew loved him more than life itself. He kissed Ivan's unresponsive face. "I still love you, Comrade."


End file.
